1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of surgical devices, and more particularly to devices such as sutures which include a distal loop having anchors disposed along a surface.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical sutures have been successfully used for various types of medical procedures, including tissue and would closure. Surgical sutures typically have a needle attached at one end. As the needle penetrates tissue, the suture enters, passes through, and exits tissue, at which point knots may be used to secure the tissue or wound.
Additionally, sutures typically employ a knot at the distal end to secure the suture end in tissue, permitting movement of the free end through tissue. Knot tying adds time to a procedure and may result in additional bulk material being left at the wound site. Improvements in the field are desired.